In Shelter
by Ai Queen
Summary: Now that Conan, Ai and friends have escaped the clutches of the organization, they must try to make new lives in the US, while evading the Organization's snatches at them. But when Ai gets a phone call from a certain somebody, what does she do? And as well as that the question Conan wants to ask Ai very badly?
1. Chapter 1

In Shelter

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan. All the characters but of my creations like Phantom are all by the makings of Gosho Aoyama.

Hi everyone and all my readers from" Love makes All Things Beautiful"! I have finally started my second story and sequel to my story before. I thank everyone that reviewed on my story, especially "Grace" who nearly broke my heart when she said I was a terrible writer about the first chapter. Yes I know there are errors and grammar mistakes and I will fix them along with any other errors in the other chapters. And she was the only burner to my story – and that I want to be a writer when I grow up (and she got me crying when she said I was a bad writer). Thanks for everyone else's support and I hope you like the story!

Chapter 1

"My plan is simple" Gin said as he paced a dark office. "Sherry might've escaped but she will come back of her own will."

Vodka adjusted his shades and looked wearily at Gin. Across the desk where Vodka sat, was a man whose face was hidden in the shadows. His voice even made Vodka shiver. "Good. But what about our recent traitors?" The man asked.

Gin gave an evil smirk. "They will follow along with her detective boyfriend to save her. Then all four will get what they deserve my Lord!"

There was a twitch from the man in the shadow's mustache. Then he laughed, along with Gin which only made Vodka jolt in surprise then laugh along with them. Gin's lower lip twitched. He opened a couple of bottles and took three glasses and poured first in each glass a bit of Gin and then a bit of Sherry and he mixed it together. He handed a glass to the Boss then the other to Vodka.

He raised his glass. "A toast to a new victory!"

"A new victory" the Boss echoed.

"new victory" Vodka muttered.

"Though I regret having to kill my favorite, I command you to allow me to play with her first" the Boss ordered.

"My pleasure" Gin grinned harder. I t was only a matter of time and he would pleasure himself with young Sherry too.

With a jolt Ai woke. She saw Conan's face looking at her with concern. She loved it that he cared so much about her.

"Are you ok?" Conan asked. "Sure" Ai replied as she raised her head and pecked his lips. Then she gazed out of the window, overlooking clouds and sighed. They were in the plane now for ten hours which left another five hours until they'd reach the US. The two were also sitting in a private room with one bed that Jodei had previously ordered for First Class. Ai and Conan had begun to blush in the beginning of the flight, both secretly delighted but now they got used to it. They had kissed and lay down in the bed next to each other and slept. Now Ai was sitting on a seat beside a window beside Conan who was watching on a small TV some horror movies. But now that Ai had suddenly gotten a nightmare Conan switched off the TV and watched Ai caringly. She was a little sweaty so she got up and left the room to go the bathroom, passing the children's' room. Ayumi waved to Ai as she passed while she watched a movie with Mitsuhiko and Genta. Ai smiled at her. She then passed Jonathon and Ran's room. The door was closed. So Ai passed by Kogouro's room and she saw a lady sitting with him, flirting.

Ai finally reached the bathroom. She washed her face and looked in the mirror. She slowly began to remember her dream.

_"Shinchi will die." A voice whispered. "It will be your fault too" Ai was in blackness. She couldn't see anything but herself. The rest was darkness. She could only hear._

_"HaHaHa!" She heard laughter, but couldn't see the culprit. "Show yourself!" Ai yelled but she couldn't hear herself. "I will kill you Sherry… with your precious boyfriend…but of course I will not miss the chance of torturing you first…you forgot-"_

And then she woke, terrified and tense. She realized Conan must have heard her thrashing and woke her. She thought of her dream and what the voice had told her. Would she endanger the love of her love? And what was it be that she forgot?

"Shiho-Chan, are you okay?" Vermouth's voice sounded through the door. "Yes I am" Ai replied and opened the door. Vermouth had her poker face, like everyone in the organization was trained to do to not give up emotion. That must be the kindest she could do. Vermouth then smirked. "Your boyfriend is worried about you. I don't think it will do to let him wait for you."She said mischievously. Ai glared at Vermouth before saying a quiet "thanks" and walking back to her room.

She would decipher the meaning of her dream later. She just wanted to kiss Conan.

**That's the Chapter for now. Here is a spoiler for the next chapter:**

"School?" Ayumi asked. Jodei nodded. "You still need to go to school because your kids and it would be suspicious for the kid adults not to go too." Jodei said.

Ai groaned. Jodei gave her an encouraging smile. "Don't worry about it sweetie. It's fun being an honorary student in America. We all know you know that mostly."

"I do know but well…" Ai said and then looked to her feet then Conan. "I was a loner in the schools in the US" she explained.

"Because you were in the grasp of the organization" Conan said as he grasped her hand.

"Anyway" Mitsuhiko said quickly to avoid seeing a romance scene. "We might make new friends!" Ayumi said. "That's right" Genta said.

Conan looked at the three. "Fine, we'll join, though I always hated eighth grade most." He said.

"yup eighth grade is the worst" Ai agreed. And the five laughed along with Jodei.

**That's the spoiler. I again want to thank everyone for their support. I will make the next chapter next week and also start a new story. Bye Everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

In Shelter

Chapter**2**

**Hi Everyone I am soooo sorry for not writing the chapter but I was so busy. My Dad doesn't let me on the PC at his house so I only use it at my mom's. And I was busy so because I am fasting in Ramadan and going to loads of people's houses for "Breakfast" as we call it at dinner time because it's the first meal we eat in the day…..**

**Oh great now I'm just blabbing… Well anyway thanks for the reviews!**

Ai looked at Jodei, unable to parse on what she just said. Both of them along with Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, Genta and Conan were in the living room of the mansion the FBI managed to get them. Protection was all over the boundary and the police station was only a mile away. There were also bodyguards to go everywhere with them, even to a simple visit to the park. Now Jodei made a suggestion that seemed quite unreasonable to Ai. She was hoping to write a novel under a pseudonym about the Organization and she needed time for that. Jodei just made a suggestion that was going to cut her time even more.

"School?" Ayumi asked. Jodei nodded. "You still need to go to school because your kids and it would be suspicious for the kid adults not to go too." Jodei said.

Ai groaned. Jodei gave her an encouraging smile. "Don't worry about it sweetie. It's fun being an honorary student in America. We all know you know that mostly."

"I do know but well…" Ai said and then looked to her feet then Conan. "I was a loner in the schools in the US" she explained.

"Because you were in the grasp of the organization" Conan said as he grasped her hand.

"Anyway" Mitsuhiko said quickly to avoid seeing a romance scene. "We might make new friends!" Ayumi said. "That's right" Genta said.

Conan looked at the three. "Fine, we'll join, though I always hated eighth grade most." He said.

"yup eighth grade is the worst" Ai agreed. And the five laughed along with Jodei.

When they were done laughing Ai turned serious. "Even so we could tutor the kids and home school them ourselves"

Genta nudged her but meant to nudge Mitsuhiko. She heard him whisper to him "I heard that America has a lot of pretty girls. We will meet a lot of girls if we go to school"

Ai glared at him to show she heard. He went quiet immediately. Conan who was on her side her still grasping her hand grinned and saw Ai's dangerous glare on him. Jealousy completely creeping her face, though she was mocking it. She had her complete trust in him and knew he wouldn't care about 13 year old little girls when he was 23. He grinned and whispered in English "I like his nerve". Ai shook her head disbelievingly. "boys" She muttered and faced Jodei who was watching all this wide eyed but grinned hugely. Perhaps she remembered what it was to be young, Ai thought.

"I don't see that you have spare _time_ to tutor kids" She said. Conan smirked. "She's right you know. We still want to go check out some sights together in a couple of days and you also want to write your novel. You don't have time to plan lessons. And teaching eighth graders is annoying anyway. They are in the early teenager age that makes them messed up completely by one word out of line. And they will think themselves _"Misunderstood"_ the whole time" he said.

Jodei nodded. It seemed she was overruled so she finally caved in and nodded. She wanted to keep a close eye on the kids at the same time.

"Fine. I'll go but on one condition. If I feel like it I skip school _with Shinchi_" She said. Conan gave her a look that showed he clearly didn't understand why. She just winked. Conan understood completely and grinned to himself. Fortunately the kids didn't understand. But Jodei made a huge smug grin that meant she understood. She left them at that.

Ai looked at Ayumi. "Come on. We're going to the mall."

Ayumi seemed startled but immediately smiled and ran to the bedroom that she shared with Ai.

"Why do you want to go to the mall now?" Conan asked suspiciously. Ai gave him the "like seriously?" look. "I want to go shopping. I saw a pretty mini dress and I've been craving it for a while." She said.

"When did you start to act so girly?" Mitsuhiko asked.

Ai raised an eyebrow. "I'm not a tomboy guys. Every female is entitled to act girly or am I not female to you?" She asked.

Conan grinned. "I wouldn't ever think you weren't"

Ai gave him a "like duh" look. "Well of course you would see me female. You gain from that to your advantage" She said forgetting that they were in kids' presence because she gazed into Conan's eyes.

"What do you mean by that?" Genta asked. "Do you mean something … dirty?"

Ai's eyes widened. She glared at Genta. "No. I didn't mean anything except that we are dating. That's what he gains" She lied. She looked at Conan to plainly tell him that was _not_ what it meant. Conan was showing a huge grin. He left the room quickly, perhaps to hide his slight blush of pleasure from Ai's words.

At the mall both Ai and Ayumi picked different clothes and assorted accessories and even laughed at each other tried on different hats. They both acted like normal 13 year olds, though Ayumi knew that Ai was 23- she only wanted to be normal today.

Soon they were in a café and drinking cappuccinos. Ayumi was looking longingly at the cosmetics shop that held a poster for some fabulous mascara that Ai had kept looking at but she resisted the urge to buy it because she was worried about Ayumi getting jealous.

"Please buy it and let me use it sometimes" Ayumi pleaded. "You want it too. I know you do. I've known you too long"

Ai gave Ayumi a real smile. It was true. There was no kidding the fact that Ayumi really did know her now. She was her gal pal even if she was ten years older. She never knew so until Ayumi said so and it actually hit her so abruptly. Ayumi was her closest friend ever. She should let her get away with some things…

"Fine. We'll buy it" Ai finally said.

Minutes later they were in the cosmetics shop and found themselves enchanted by the other makeup. Ai hadn't put much of that stuff in the past when she was in an older body. She was too busy with the Organization. She looked around the shop and realized that she wanted to be a teenage girl too. She had the body. All she needed was attitude.

Conan knocked on Ai's door. Giggling…and then "who is it?"

"The love of your life"

"Come in."

Conan opened the door to find two teenage girls putting nail polish on each other's toenails. Their fingers were already gleaming with a dark pinkish color along with glitter on a few nails and a heart nail stickers on a few others. He also noticed that Ayumi had makeup on, for her eyelashes were longer and thicker, the eye shadow on her eyelids was an extra light shade of pink. Her lips were light pink as well and her cheeks had the tiniest hint of blush, but either from excitement or powder Conan didn't know. He looked at his girlfriend.

His heart nearly gave failure.

She looked amazing with a light amount of makeup as well. Mitsuhiko and Genta had told him when he was away that the girls had done something like that before when they were seven. Now that they were thirteen it looked better on them with their older faces. Conan saw the thick and long eyelashes, her light pink eyelids, her delicious looking pink lips that Conan had always enjoyed kissing, her blush which may either be from embarrasses from his hungry look as he gazed at her or a nice light shade of powder- he wasn't that sure either.

Ai coughed to bring him back to the universe. He then saw the blush slightly fading and realized that she _had _been blushing. Ayumi didn't look fazed at all. She wasn't even jealous anymore from her childish crush on him. She knew he was really an adult but Conan was glad that she looked older. He felt like he was a father and his daughter had just been noticed that she was a teenager. Ai was the mother for sure though he wondered how Ai let Ayumi put makeup on. And perhaps maybe she remembered some long lost moment with her older sister Akemi when she might have put some makeup on her too.

Conan smiled at them. They smiled back, though each smile was different in meaning.

"Vermouth made fettuccini Alfredo. Come on down" he said .He smiled at Ai in a goofy way. "And please keep your makeup on Sweetie" and he left with Ayumi's mouth wide open.

"He is sooo romantic with you" Ayumi said after he left. Ai smiled. "One of the reasons why I love him."

After dinner Conan entered Ai's room without knocking. Ai was clearing away the makeup supplies. She still had the makeup on.

Conan closed the door swiftly behind him. Ai distinctively heard Ayumi talking to Ran. She moved quickly toward him. "Kiss me quick before Ayumi-Chan comes" she said.

And Conan kissed her like there was never a first. He loved the taste of her lips, especially with lipstick on them. She made her kisses stronger than ever as though she needed his kiss to survive, but in Ai's mind that was true. She would never be able to live without his wonderful lips.

"Come with me tomorrow evening after school on a date." He whispered after letting go.

"I would love to go anywhere with you" Ai whispered. Conan knew by experience that Ai got all gushy and romantic after making out with him. He had wondered when he might one day sleep with Ai. Maybe when he proposed to her she would see that he was in forever so that she could trust him even more.

The door suddenly opened and interrupted their kissing. The magic stopped. Ayumi was standing there wide eyed at the pair of them.

Ai heated up. Conan smiled awkwardly. "Goodnight Love. Goodnight kiddo"

He was out of the room at that minute. Ayumi slowly got into her bed. She yawned.

"Great Alfredo right?" Ayumi asked as she rubbed her own tummy. She was obviously trying to change the subject in their minds. "Yup. I didn't know Viney could cook so well" Ai replied as she lied down in her bed.

She had made fun of Vermouth's last name Vineyard and began calling her Viney.

She closed her eyes and saw Conan kissing her. She loved her feeling. She felt that she wanted to be with Conan forever. She wished he would propose to her already. She was already thinking about sharing a bed with him every day.

She then slipped to sleep imagining her wedding with him.

**Hey everyone! Again I wanted to thank everyone for their reviews. Keep reviewing! Bye everyone! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter: 3

Hell's Angel

**Sorry everyone for not updating! Ramadan is over and Eid passed and now school's started… I will try to update when I can. I made this chapter extra long for you all because of my delay! Please enjoy- there is a twist here today!**

**Well here's the chapter…**

Conan, Ai and the kids were in Phantom's car going to their first day of school. The kids were all talking at once, Mitsuhiko and Genta were asking Phantom and Conan about the way Americans act while Ayumi was asking Ai about the differences between American schools and Japanese schools.

"First American schools don't have shoe lockers. They have lockers for their other stuff like books and accessories. They don't have indoor shoes and outdoor shoes. They wear their outdoor shoes everywhere in school."Ai said.

"They also call people by their first names whether they are boy or girl. So don't slap anyone Ayumi-Chan if they call you Ayumi" Conan added. Ayumi looked reproachful at this. She must have been around Ai too long to be nice to every boy she met.

Ai smirked at Phantom "Remember Evan when we joked about Americans? What did you say about them?"

"I remember" He said smirking. "I said that American teenagers have nothing on their mind but dating, fashion and sports-oh and that brand new car. Compare ourselves and what we think we get a north pole and south"

Conan looked at them in jealousy that they had a connection together. "Ai-Nee-chan. Conan-Nii-san looks jealous!" Mitsuhiko said. Conan scowled at him. He looked at Ai's poker face. "I'm not jealous!" He said.

"You are too!"Ayumi piped out. Genta laughed. Ai raised her eyebrows at Conan. She looked at Phantom and laughed.

"Sorry Shinchi-Kun if I'm making you jealous. I look at Shiho-Chan as if she's my sister. I'm younger than you guys anyway. I'm only twenty one. We were the youngest members in that damned hellhole. So we became close and only showed our emotions to each other and even barely" Phantom said.

"Nah it's alright. I was just overreacting" Conan said.

Ai scowled at him and he playfully kissed her cheek. She didn't blush this time but smirked.

Phantom stopped in front of the school.

Everyone looked at it. Ayumi gasped.

Chianti exited the recent Organization headquarters and sighed. She looked around at the quite normal people passing by, some looking at her face for its strange make up. She gave them the infamous death glare of the Org. Many scurried away quickly. Chianti smirked at that before walking and wondering of the meeting she just had with Korn, Vodka, and some other "near low level" members of the Organization. Gin was out so they made it unofficial and discreet to discuss some recent problems.

**Flashback:**

Chianti was sitting on a round table with Korn, Vodka and some others. Each looked suspiciously at each other. Ever since Vermouth and Phantom betrayed the organization for Sherry no one trusted each other. Of course Chianti was happy that if Vermouth was caught, she was going to get serious punishment.

But deep down inside was pity.

Vodka coughed to gain everyone's attention. Everyone looked at him. He was the person of authority here because of his closeness to Gin.

"We are here to discuss why Phantom and Vermouth betrayed us. Who would like to give his or her opinion first?" he asked.

A young lady with curly red hair raised her hand. She was young, at twenty five. She had a nickname though no alcohol name. Her level wasn't high enough for one. She was Volcano. "They went to assist Sherry! I think that was the reason Gin told us!" She said.

Korn raised his hand. He was usually quiet around people other than Chianti so this even surprised her.

"Maybe she got pregnant from the Boss and wanted to escape for the shame." He said in a low voice.

Most laughed at that, especially Chianti. She hated Vermouth so much. She gave Korn an impish grin in agreement. "That wouldn't be far off the list" She remarked.

Even Vodka cracked a grin at that. "Sadly that's not the reason though it would entertain us to think it, but Phantom left as well, right after Sherry escaped again" he said.

"Phantom was always prancing around her when he first entered years ago" Ledix said. He took his nickname from an evil character in a children's novel. "Sherry and Phantom were a couple of the youngest members in the organization so they must have been close"

"But Sherry's in a relationship with that detective Vodka and Gin tried to kill. Gin used the fact that they are in a relationship to threaten Sherry to return and make an antidote so he could return to his normal form." Volcano said.

Some people agreed with that of course. That was solid knowledge, Chianti thought. She looked at her purple nails and thought of what Phantom played a part in other than friends with Sherry.

"We can establish that knowledge. Phantom must have loved her without her returning it, but helped her escape anyway."Vodka said.

"What about Vermouth? What's she part in this other than being a partner with Phantom to help Gin and you get out of jail?" Ledix asked.

"She didn't even like Sherry" Chianti added. "I've heard that she managed to try stuff against her but nothing more than the surface was known. The rest was hush-hush stuff"

Vodka nodded. Ledix looked reproachfully at him while Volcano looked deep in thought.

"She can't be in love with Phantom. Phantom is only twenty one. Vermouth is… old" She said.

"I heard from Gin that she used one of Sherry's parents' prototypes that makes her not age for fifteen years, which is better than what it is now" Vodka said.

"Do you know the real reason behind Sherry's parents' deaths?" a guy nicknamed Bloodsucker asked.

The question was off subject. Everyone knew it but they all wanted to know. They leaned in to hear. The knowledge was restricted and wasn't even in the members' site. It was labeled under car crash. The Boss even made car crash to hide the real reason.

Vodka looked at the people on the table, one by one.

"I don't have the power to say because if this gets in the wrong hands it will be on my ass. I'm not even sure if it's true." He said.

"We won't tell. We will keep it to ourselves." Volcano said.

"Get your ass kicked. I don't give a fu*k" Bloodsucker said.

Vodka tried to glare at Bloodsucker but wearing dark shades in a bright room indoors was taking its toll.

Vodka took a deep breath and began.

"I heard from Gin that he killed Sherry's father, because he wouldn't cooperate much with his wife pregnant with the second child and nearing birth. Hell's Angel didn't like that and tried to escape after she gave birth to Sherry along with her other daughter. She was cornered later by the Boss himself. She managed to escape but left the children behind. The older girl was old enough to understand and remember which was one of the reasons why Gin killed her later on. Gin put the sisters together in an orphanage until they were old enough. Sherry at five was taken to America while the other stayed here in Japan to study. That's the story." He explained.

That made Chianti understand some things she didn't know.

Suddenly a man from outside opened the door to the room. "Gin's just arrived. He's getting out of his Porsche. Disperse!" The man said in panic.

Everyone left the room quite quickly. Vodka ran to greet Gin outside. Chianti looked at Korn and smirked at him. "Meet me at that café in half an hour. We need to discuss some stuff, secret stuff"

He nodded and melted and melted away as Gin came by. Chianti didn't even look at Gin before leaving the building.

**End of Flashback**

Chianti walked and thought of what came on at the meeting. She walked towards the café she was meeting Korn at. She couldn't help but feel nervous.

Once she entered the café she looked around. Was it possible that maybe Hell's Angel was somewhere here? She was becoming paranoid and didn't like it.

She sat down at her favorite booth and saw a lady her age with a man. They were Normal. Chianti envied them for that. They held hands, and she envied them more for that and the way they laughed without a care in the world made her wish she was that lady… and Korn like the man.

She sighed and shook herself. Now wasn't the time to envy losers who knew nothing about the dangers in the world. Chianti thought of Vermouth free and felt jealousy. Of course having the knowledge she gained was cool but still…

"I'm here" Korn said and sat down. Chianti tore her gaze away from the couple and smirked.

"Let's order" She said briskly and a waitress came by.

"What can I get you?" The waitress asked.

"Blueberry muffins and espresso" Chianti replied.

"Same thing" Korn added.

The waitress went to get their orders.

"So what's up?" Korn asked.

"We need to discuss what we learnt and I'm weary about discussing this with anyone else." Chianti replied.

"I think what Vodka said about Sherry's parents were true" He said.

"I somehow agree as well. I don't know why Hell's Angel left the kids behind though" Chianti said before stopping abruptly when the waitress came by and set the orders down.

Chianti grabbed a muffin and took a bite from it. Her eyes adverted to the couple who were now cuddling together. Korn noticed this.

"Anything wrong?" He asked.

"I don't know. I don't know what's wrong with me but I think I'm jealous of Vermouth" She replied.

Korn gasped. "Are you _sick?_ Other than the fact that you hate her…._Are you out of your mind? _That sentence alone could get you killed!" He whispered. When he saw her eyes trail on the people he understood.

"You want to be normal" He whispered in realization.

"I don't want to be exactly normal. I'd like to snipe still but maybe with limits. I could shoot bad guys like us and sit down and think of clothes… or what other woman my age would think.

"Sherry found a love and everything she wished for. I don't want the organization to take away the good things she didn't have very long. She's still a kid… If only I could escape" She said.

Korn took her hand. "I'd like to escape as well… with you. But we must be careful. I suggest we go and find Sherry, Vermouth and Phantom. We could stay here for a while to have some more secrets to tell them. It's time the organization died like the people it killed." Korn said.

It was actually the most time Korn spoke. Chianti was surprised by that but she found it highly attractive.

"And… we could be together" He whispered.

Chianti looked at him eye to eye. She smirked and knelt forward to kiss him. When their lips pecked they both let go.

"They might use the fact of our love like Sherry and the Detective" Chianti whispered.

"um…Even if we escape…where will we find Sherry to go to her?" Korn asked.

"I think I know" A voice said and both nearly-ex organization members looked up startled.

They both gasped.

They came face to face with Hell's Angel –A.K.A Elena Miyano.

**WOW! Even I didn't know the story was going in that direction at all! That was some cliffhanger right? You have to admit this chapter was cool-Come on admit it! Review on this everyone because I missed your reviews! I'm working on a novel right now on Wattpad other than the fact that I'm in my junior year now and I barely have time to write here now. But I will try to update faster. If you want to read the novel I'm publishing soon on that website PM me. Or if you want to read my poems and songs PM me too! I won't bail on my readers here! The next chapter will be all about the school day and the date between Conan and Ai…Well I have to go now! Please review! Love you all and BYE!**


End file.
